Cat's in the Cradle
by taidigimon
Summary: Based on Matt and his father's relationship. Matt's father was gone a lot when Matt was a child, and then when he wants to see him, Matt says he can't. Matt used to say, "I'm gonna be like you Dad," and ended up just like his father. Songfic.


OK, this story is based on Matt's relationship with his dad. The song in Italics is Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin. I think everyone here has written at least one story about this subject, but I wanted my shot at it. Matt's parents stay married the whole time, and it would make more sense if T.K. was never born, but he can be if you want him to... And if It has lots of messed up stuff on the bottom and top, I'm sorry, my computer is messed up... Well, I've been messing with it now, so I hope it works... You don't know what a pain it is to copy it from backup an then write all the HTML back in...

Cat's in the Cradle   
by taidigimon

Mrs. Ishida was in the hospital taking deep breaths with her mother and her friend, Mrs. Karen Kamiya.

_A child arrived just the other day_

"Where is he?" asked an aspirated Mrs. Kamiya.

_Came to the world in the usual way_

"He couldn't come. His company needed him."

_But there were planes to catch and bills to pay_

*Months later

"Karen! Karen! Get the camera! He's walking!"

_He learned to walk while I was away_

*More months later

"I can't believe he's talking already!" said a very happy Mrs. Ishida, after all, her husband was back.

"I'm gonna be like you, dad," said Matt, grinning.

_He was talking before I knew it  
And as he grew he'd say, "I'm gonna be like you dad, you know I'm gonna be like you"_

*Again, more months later

"Read me nursery rhymes dad! Please?" 

"I'm sorry son, but I've got to much to do. Maybe your mom can?"

"Oh, OK..." said Matt disappointedly.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the sliver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

*A few days later

"When are you coming home dad?"

"I don't know, but we'll get together then and have a good time."

When you comin' home dad  
I don't know when but we'll get together then, you know we'll have a good time then

*Years later

10-year-old Matt ripped open a package from his dad.

"Wow, thanks dad! Can you help me practice?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I've got some stuff I need to do... Maybe Tai can?" 

_My son turned 10 just the other day  
He said thanks for the ball, come on dad, lets play. Can you teach me to throw? I said not today, I've got a lot to do._

"That's OK" as Matt left, he smiled and said, "I'm gonna be like him."

_He said, "That's OK" and he walked away, but he smiled as he did and said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah, you know I'm gonna be like him."_

Matt's mother looked over the nursery rhymes she no longer read her son.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the sliver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

*Days later

"When are you coming home dad?"

"I'm not sure."

_When you comin' home dad  
I don't know when but we'll get together then, you know we'll have a good time then_

*Years later

19-year-old Matt came in his parent's house with his cap and gown on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come, son, but I'm proud of you. Can you sit for a while?"

"No thanks dad, what I'd really like is to borrow the car keys. See you later, can I have them please?" asked Matt as he took of his cap and gown and threw them into his room.

_Well, he came from college just the other day so much like a man I just had to say, "Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?" He shook his head and said with a smile "What I'd really like, dad, is to borrow the car keys. See you later, can I have them please?"_

Mr. Ishida looked over the nursery rhymes he had never read his son. 

_And the cat's in the cradle and the sliver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

Mr. Ishida looked at the clock. "It's past midnight. Where is he?"

_When you comin' home son  
I don't know when but we'll get together then, dad, you know we'll have a good time then_

*Years later

"Matt? Yes, It's your father. Can you come over, or I come over there, if you don't mind?"

"I'd love to dad, if I could find the time. The band's on tour, and the kids have the flu, but it was nice to talk to you."

_I've long since retired, my son moved away I called him up just the other day. I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind." He said, "I'd love to dad, if I could find the time. You see, my new job's hassle, the kid's got the flu, but it was sure nice talking to you dad, it's been sure nice talking to you._

As Matt's father hung up the phone, he thought, "He's grown up just like me." "My boy is just like me!" he semi-yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

_And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me he'd grown up just like me. My boy was just like me._

Mr. Ishida looked over the nursery rhymes his wife (never him) had read to their son. 

_And the cat's in the cradle and the sliver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

"Will I ever see him again?" asked Matt's dad to himself.

_When you comin' home son I don't know when but we'll get together then, dad, we're have a good time then_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, what do you think? Good, bad, what? I know it's short, sorry about that. Just review and tell me what you think about it! It's the first time I've used HTML in a long time, so it seems longer to me... Oh, and by the way, I don't own Digimon or Cat's in the Cradle... Thanks for reading!


End file.
